


The Unhappy Engineer

by Suzanne_Ely



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Susan, Barbara and Ian find themselves in London in 1808, right on time to see Richard Trevithick’s invention, a new steam engine, being presented to the public in an attraction called “Steam Circus”. The Doctor can’t resist having a look and of course, things suddenly take an unexpected turn…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I take it you know where we are?”

The TARDIS had landed somewhere and her passengers were staring at the scanner, discovering what was expecting them outside. Ian had caught the Doctor smiling, apparently satisfied by the view that consisted in what looked like a narrow street in a town.

“Don’t I ever, my boy? Hmm?” Was the answer.

The science teacher decided to avoid any useless argument by pointing out that “eventually” was the missing keyword in his sentence.

“So where are we, Doctor?” Peacefully asked Barbara.

She was expecting a vague answer, but she was quite surprised when the old man pompously said: “London, 1808.”

Even Susan seemed surprised by his accuracy but didn’t dare question how he managed to be so precise. He looked at his companions and frowned:

“Well now, go get dressed! Surely you don’t want to walk around and attract attention with those clothes of you, hmm? Try to find something fitting in the wardrobe. Off you go!”

He waved them away, while he remained at the controls.

 

“And of course, he never attracts attention with his clothes!” Grumbled Ian as they walked towards the living area.

“Let’s be fair, his way of attracting attention is way beyond his clothing,” corrected Barbara winking at Susan.

The girl smiled: “Have you seen how grandfather looks happy? He does like 19th Century England…and I forced him to stay in the 20th…”

A shadow passed on her face and the historian teacher immediately wrapped her arm around Susan’s shoulders to comfort her.

“I’m sure that he doesn’t dislike it as much as you think. He is just frustrated because he ended up with us and now he needs to bring us home… That’s all.”

Susan didn’t seem very convinced. But they had reached the TARDIS extensive wardrobe and they all started looking for something fitting.

 

They met outside the wardrobe. Barbara and Susan, both wearing empire dresses, admired Ian.

“You look like Fitzwilliam Darcy,” said the historian teacher approvingly.

“Who?” Asked Susan.

Barbara sighed. The girl’s gaps in classic literature were sometimes distressing.

“Darcy is a fictional character from “Pride and Prejudice” written by Jane Austen in 1813.”

Susan casted Barbara an innocent look:

 “Oh, then it’s only fair that I couldn’t know who you were talking about since we are in 1808. The book hasn’t been written yet.”

 “I think that she just made a point, Miss Wright,” laughed Ian. “Now, shall we go and join the Doctor? He must have grown impatient by now.”

He gallantly offered his right arm to Barbara and his left to Susan. The three of them made their way back to the control room, but there was no sign of the Doctor.

The doors of the TARDIS were ajar.

“Grandfather!”

There was fear in the girl’s voice.

“You old fool,” mumbled Ian under his breath, when he realised that the change of clothes had been a trick from the Doctor.

The old man had obviously planned to explore London on his own…


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor chuckled as he walked down the street, pleased with the little trick he played on his companions, especially on Ian.

“You aren’t that clever, after all, my boy,” he whispered to himself.

The science teacher would probably be quite angry, but the old man was confident enough that he could manage the eventual argument. And then, there was Susan. She would probably worry for him… He stopped at the corner of the street. Suddenly he wished he had taken her along with him. Of course the two humans would have wanted to come too. The Doctor rubbed his chin. Maybe he could go back, apologise, explain that he needed some personal time…

“Oh come on now. I don’t have to justify myself!”

The words spoken out loud dispelled the feeling of guilt and the scientist realised that the Steam Circus was just in front of him. He instantly forgot Ian, Barbara and even Susan. He walked towards the attraction almost happily, gave the requested shilling to the grumpy man at the entrance and made his way to the tracks. A close examination revealed that the rails were of poor quality.

“History didn’t lie,” noted the old man. “Those tracks are unfit to the task… A shame, really…”

He then rested his eyes on the engine close by.

“Here you are,” he said with some reverence in his voice.

His eyes were now shining with delight and he rushed towards the legendary Catch Me Who Can.

 

The grey skies seemed to reflect his state of mind. He had put so much hope in this project and now he was faced with the disappointing truth. The Steam Circus didn’t have the expected success. Londoners weren’t simply interested in that brand new steam engine that would shape the future of railways. There would be no praise for him or his invention. In fact, he had already heard critics and complains. There had been a few incidents, not because of the Catch Me Who Can, but because of the rails’ poor quality.

The 37 years old man was about to leave the site of what was considered a lame attraction when he caught sight of a man standing next to the steam engine, apparently lost in its contemplation. Frowning, Richard Trevithick wondered if this was another journalist who had come undermine his life’s work. As he walked towards the stranger, the engineer realised that it was an old man with long white hair. An aristocrat from the way he was dressed. Hands clutched at his lapels, the man didn’t seem to notice Trevithick until he was standing next to him. The engineer was stricken by the acute intelligence he could read in the visitor’s eyes when he turned to face him. Despite the fact that the old man was shorter than him and looked quite frail, Richard felt instantly impressed.

“May I inquire the reason for your visit?” He asked respectfully.

“You may, my dear boy, you may! I wanted to see your creation up close. A piece of art, really!”

“Are you an engineer?”

The old man chuckled:

“Yes, no. I’m a scientist. I’m the Doctor.”

“I see.”

But Trevithick didn’t understand anything. In fact, he felt lost. Why would a doctor show interest in his invention? And why didn’t he give him his full name?

“I’m afraid that you have wasted your time coming here,” he added sternly.

“Oh? How so?”

The engineer grinned: “Can’t you see? It’s a disaster. There’s no one. They’re not interested. And because of those rails…”

“Oh yes, they are of such poor quality. A pity, yes, a pity. Your Catch Me Who Can deserved so much better.”

Trevithick frowned. The scientist seemed to know a great deal about the engine and the Steam Circus. Could it be because he was working for one of his rivals?

“But surely, you’ll be able to reach the recognition you’re seeking,” continued the Doctor. “You’re a resourceful man and one failure won’t stop you. Railways weren’t your thing after all…”

The scientist seemed to be talking to himself, but something in his words triggered a reaction inside Richard who became convinced that the Doctor would be able to help him.

“You and I need to have a serious talk,” said the engineer coldly.

Lost in his thoughts, the old man realised that Trevithick was addressing him:

“Hmm?”

The engineer didn’t repeat himself. Instead, he grabbed firmly the Doctor’s arm.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor winced in pain when the engineer grabbed his arm and instantly remembered the man’s nickname: the Cornish giant. He attempted to resist but was led without any apparent effort towards a shed near the attraction. The scientist struggled to keep Trevithick’s pace and was quite out of breath when they entered the gloomy place. Sparse light came through dirty windows, allowing the Doctor to see broken rails next to various engine pieces. The shed was obviously meant to be a workshop of sort, but everything reflected the attraction’s failure. Tools were lying around carelessly; there seemed to be no order, as if things were simply thrown away randomly. The old man could even make stained blueprints out of the mess.

Richard had closed the door behind them and he walked towards the far end of the shed, dragging his prisoner with him. The Doctor stumbled on various objects a few times as he couldn’t clearly see where he put his feet. Finally Trevithick directed him to a dusty chair set next to an old wooden table while he remained standing. Exhausted, the scientist let himself fall on the chair, failing to notice the concerned look on the engineer’s face. It was so gloomy inside that both men could barely see each other’s face.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” said the Doctor when he caught his breath. “People are going to look for me.”

“People? What people?” Snapped Richard.

“The people I travel with,” quietly explained the Doctor. “They tend to get worried when I disappear for too long. Surely you wouldn’t want history to remember you as the engineer who kidnapped an old man, now would you, hmm?”

“As if history was going to remember me at all,” reacted Richard with a disenchanting laugh.

The scientist realised that he would go nowhere with this kind of argument. He had to find another way to convince his captor that he was doing a terrible mistake. But how could he convince a desperate man?

“Surely, you realise that your inventions won’t go unnoticed?”

The engineer didn’t reply. Once again, he had a strong feeling that the man sitting in front of him knew a great deal about his work. More disturbing was the fact that he seemed to have a glance over the future.

“What makes you think that?”

The Doctor thought for a while before he replied:

“I’m a keen observer of progress. You live in a most interesting time where the world as it was known until then changed.”

Trevithick nodded despite himself. His confidence restored, the old man went on:

“Changes suppose acceptance and you simply cannot expect common people to get used to new inventions or even take an interest in them over one night. They don’t think like you. Try to see the world from their eyes and then, try to imagine what would be your reaction if you were to meet someone like you.”

“So basically you’re saying that I should be patient.”

“Hmm, yes but not only. I believe that you’re way ahead of your time, they simply don’t understand you. They’re not ready yet.”

The engineer realised that he was taking a new interest in the conversation. In fact, he was starting to like the man who called himself the Doctor. He was about to invite him to keep on talking about his views on society when he noticed that his prisoner seemed unwell. His breathing was ragged. Leaning over him, Richard saw that his eyes were closed and that his face was not only expressing pain, but had also turned white.

“Are you alright?” He asked, worried.

The old man whined before he suddenly collapsed. He would have fell off the chair hadn’t Richard caught him just in time. The engineer gently eased him on the floor and sat next to him. The scientist had obviously passed out.

“What have I done?” He whispered, horrified.

There was little doubt in his mind that he was responsible for the Doctor’s condition. The shock of the abduction had probably drained the old man’s strength.

“I’m so sorry,” said Trevithick. “I don’t know what I was thinking. But I swear I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take care of you.”

He carefully took the Doctor in his arms and carried him outside, with the intention of bringing him back to his lodgings. Just as he was walking past his steam engine he came face to face with a young girl who started to scream as soon as she laid her eyes on the old man.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ian was angry. He was trying his best to conceal it from Susan who was clearly distressed, but Barbara knew better, mostly because she felt the same way. The Doctor, the only one who could operate the ship, had decided to go on a little adventure on his own. Considering how easily he managed to get into trouble, the situation was indeed worrying.

“We need to find him, and quickly,” decided the science teacher. “And when we do, I’m going to have a serious talk with him.”

He looked down at Susan and tried to comfort her:

“We will find him.”

The girl bravely smiled back and then turned towards the controls.

“Maybe the scanner can pick his trace? Or at least give us an idea about the way he went…”

“Excellent idea!”

While Susan worked the controls, Barbara seized this opportunity to talk to Ian privately.

“What’s wrong with the Doctor?” She whispered. “Why did he leave Susan behind? He would never do so. I don’t understand, it doesn’t make sense.”

Chesterton nodded; he too couldn’t understand why the old man left without her. He then turned his attention to the girl.

“Well?”

“I found a trace.”

The lack of enthusiasm in her voice wasn’t really encouraging. She opened the doors and they all stepped outside. The TARDIS had materialised in a gloomy alley, providing her some cover as it didn’t seem that people would likely walk in there unless they had some illegal business to conclude…

“I see,” sighed Ian. “Let me guess, the scanner indicated that the Doctor left the alley and then it lost its trace. Did I get it right?”

“Yes. But I managed to determine which direction he took afterwards.”

Susan led the way. At the end of the alley, they found themselves in another narrow street. They walked in silence, but all sharing the same concern. How were they going to find the Doctor in this labyrinth? They looked around for any clue as they walked, failing to appreciate the surroundings and the history lesson that came with them.

They reached the end of the street and that’s when Susan’s face lit up.

“There! He went there!” She said excitedly.

She was pointing towards an area closed by high wooden panels. There was a big sign over what looked like an entrance, announcing “Steam Circus”.

“What’s that?” Wondered Ian.

It took Barbara some efforts to remember where she had seen those words.

“Richard Trevithick’s invention,” she finally said, while the girl nodded.

“Yes. Grandfather used to tell me about it. That’s were the Catch Me Who Can is. He wanted to see it for real, now he got a chance, that’s why he left!”

“Alright, let’s check it out,” said Chesterton.

They walked towards the attraction and were faced with a grumpy man who came out his counter and shot them an angry look. He softened a bit when Barbara gave him a warm smile.

“We were hoping that you could help us. You see, we are looking for…”

“For my grandfather,” quickly completed Susan. “Have you seen him? He is a scientist, with long white hair.”

The employee shrugged:

“Yeah, I’ve seen an old fellow like that. ‘Came around to see the engine. Met the boss.”

“Alright, then we shall take three tickets and make our way to the engine…” Suggested Ian.

 

Deserted, the Steam Circus wasn’t impressive at all. In fact, it looked disused. The three travellers could make the engine and the carriages at a distance. Two sheds had been built to protect the invention after closing hours, a third smaller one had been set close by.

“Let’s split up,” suggested the science teacher. “He shouldn’t be far away.”

Susan immediately walked towards the sheds, leaving her companions alone.

“That was easy.”

There was relief in Barbara’s voice.

“Still, I intend on having a talk with the Doctor. We all rely on him. If something should happen to him, we would be stranded wherever we landed.”

“I somehow doubt that this argument will touch him. But the fact that Susan was so worried, that she felt he had abandoned her might just work on him. She is still a child and she needs him. That’s what we need to tell him…”

“Let’s go and find him first.”

 

 Two of the sheds were used as shelter and maybe workshop for the invention. She tried the first one. The doors were open, but there was no one to be seen. A lonely carriage was waiting on the tracks connecting the shed to the attraction itself. The girl called out, but got no answer. The second one was equally empty. She made her way towards the third shed, a smaller one set in the background.

A giant man suddenly came into view. Susan was impressed when she saw how tall he was. He seemed quite strong as well. His face was expressing concern, but it changed to surprise, when he saw her. The girl’s eyes then fell on the man he was carrying in his arms and she was horrified.

“Grandfather!” She screamed desperately.


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara and Ian froze instantly when they heard Susan’s scream. Both teachers had been checking the train – Barbara had insisted to give it a closer look and her colleague had granted her request, knowing full well that she couldn’t resist the chance to admire the famous steam engine.

Chesterton was the first one to react; he raced towards where he believed Susan was and came to a halt when he saw the young girl facing a tall and robust man.

“Doctor?” Gasped Barbara who had managed to catch up with Ian.

The stranger looked down at the unconscious old man he was carrying before starring at the three travellers.

“You know him?” he asked.

“Yes,” replied the science teacher. “As a matter of fact we were looking for him.”

“I see. I was on my way to take this poor gentleman home.”

“What happened to him?” Asked Barbara.

“And who are you?” Added Susan rather fiercely.

“My name is Richard Trevithick. This gentleman – your grandfather as I gather – and I were having a chat when he suddenly collapsed. But please, let’s talk somewhere more comfortable. I would be happy to welcome you as my guests in my humble home.”

He started walking but was stopped by Susan who stood in his way.

“Grandfather would be safer in the TARDIS,” she decided.

“The what?”

The engineer looked confused. He was obviously trying to understand what she meant. Ian was quite impressed by the girl’s confidence.

“It’s our home,” explained Barbara. “I think that Susan is right. The Doctor needs a familiar environment.”

Ian moved towards Trevithick with the obvious intention to release  him from the Doctor, but the engineer straightened his grip on the old man.

“I’ll join you if  you don’t mind,” he said. “I feel responsible for his condition and I want to have a part in his recovery.”

Barbara, Ian and Susan exchanged a glance. Something in Richard’s words sounded odd, but he seemed decided to tag along.

And indeed, Trevithick had made up his mind. He had a strong feeling that he was about to discover the Doctor’s secret.

Ian gave in : “Alright, you’re welcome to join us.”

Barbara did her best to conceal her displeasure. She didn’t like the idea of a stranger stepping inside the TARDIS, but they didn’t have a choice. The engineer looked determined to join them.

They made their way back in silence . The teachers were leading the way while Susan was walking alongside Richard. From time to time she would check on her grandfather but his condition remained unchanged.

The group came to a halt in front of the tall blue box. Trevithick stared at the strange object then frowned:

“What is this thing?” He asked suspiciously.

“This is the TARDIS,” explained Susan before she walked to the door to unlock it.

“This is your home?”

The engineer  couldn’t believe his eyes.

“How do you all fit in such a small shed?” He wondered.

“Oh that,” smiled Ian. “Well, you see, it’s bigger on the inside...”


	6. Chapter 6

Trevithick carefully stepped inside the TARDIS following Susan, Barbara and Ian who witnessed his reaction of pure amazement at the sight of the ship’s interior.

“Impressive,” he whispered. “Did the Doctor create this wonder?”

“He is the only one who can operate the TARDIS,” admitted the science teacher.

The engineer was about to say something when the old man started to stir in his arms. Richard gently eased him into the arm-chair nearby while the travellers gathered around him. The Doctor flicked his eyes open and moaned.

“Grandfather, are you alright?”

The scientist waved his hand dismissively.

“Yes, yes, give me just a moment.”

His voice was still weak but he seemed to recover quite quickly. He looked around, apparently surprised to find himself inside the TARDIS.

“Mister Trevithick carried you back. He was very worried, we all were,” explained Barbara.

The Doctor stared at Richard who lowered his head as if he couldn’t stand looking the old man in the eyes, making Ian curious about what the two men had been discussing together.

“Now, maybe you believe me when I told you that people might not be ready for your inventions just yet.”

The engineer looked up and smiled at the Doctor:

“Because you know what you’re talking about. You’re ahead of your time as well. Now I understand.”

It was clear from Trevithick’s tone that he was admiring the old man. Ian and Barbara knew what would happen next. The scientist would be enjoying the situation a lot.  

Much to the Coal Hill School teachers’ surprise, the Doctor didn’t engage in a self flattery chat. Instead, he did his best to convince the engineer that he should keep on working on his inventions despite the fact that his Steam Circus had been a failure.

“If you stop now just because people are too ignorant to realise what you could possibly achieve in the future, then it would be a terrible waste of your intellect. Forget about them. Focus on what matters truly. Focus on your work. Trust my word on this, young man, you shall not be forgotten.”

The old man leaned back in the arm-chair, apparently tired after his rather passionate speech. Suddenly, Barbara got the feeling that the Doctor knew exactly what he was talking about, as if he was talking from experience.   

“Thank you,” said the engineer. “I shall remember what you told me in my dark hours.”

“Off you go now. Go take care of that lovely Catch Me Who Can of yours.”

“Thank you,” Trevithick repeated, before adding in a lower voice: “and sorry...”

The Doctor chuckled lightly: “Yes, yes, it’s all forgiven now.”

He waved Richard goodbye. The man didn’t seem in a hurry to leave however and Ian took on himself to escort him to the door.

“I’m sorry, but the Doctor needs to rest.”

“Yes of course. And yet I wish I could get a chance to ask him about this wonderful machine of his...”

The science teacher concealed a sad smile. Trevithick had no idea how difficult and secretive the old man could be, especially about the TARDIS. There was virtually no chance that he would explain anything to anyone...

“It’s been a pleasure and an honour to meet you, Mister Trevithick.”

Ian extended his hand and the engineer shook it.

“Why do I get the feeling that I’ll never see you again?” Sighed Richard.

“Never say never,” smiled Barbara who had joined the two men.

Both teachers looked as the tall man walked away from the TARDIS. He turned a few times to look at the blue box and each time, Barbara and Ian would wave goodbye. When Trevithick finally disappeared at the corner of the alley, Susan operated the doors from the controls.

Her grandfather was already at her side, preparing everything for dematerialisation.

 “We should go now,” he decided. “I fear that this fine engineer might have a change of heart and come back here.”

He paused and looked dreamingly at the central column:

“I wonder how it would be like to have him around… Anyway, let’s go now. Come on, child, let’s make this thing work.”

The now familiar humming filled the space. The TARDIS had taken off. The Doctor walked back to the arm-chair and sat down.

“Oh, I didn’t realise how tired I felt!”

“Then you should rest indeed, we will keep an eye on the controls,” offered Ian.

“Yes, yes, good idea… Just don’t touch anything…”

The science teacher joined Barbara and Susan. The girl’s face was stern and she looked worried.

“Is everything alright?” Asked Chesterton in a low voice.

“It’s grandfather,” Susan whispered back. “I think that he is unwell. He seems exhausted…”

Barbara wrapped a comforting arm around her pupil’s shoulders.

“He exerted himself a lot lately. We all did, but we are younger. He just needs some rest, that’s all. We will take it easy from now on and allow him to recover. Don’t worry; he will be fine in a couple of hours.”

But Susan wasn’t so sure a few hours’ rest would make any difference. She knew that something was very wrong with the Doctor, she could feel it. Alas she didn’t know what to do about it…

 

The end?


End file.
